runawaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Season One
Season One is the first season of the Hulu web-television series, Runaways. It is aired between November 21st, 2017 to January 9th, 2018 for a 10 episode order. It is based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name, set within the shared Marvel Cinematic Universe. Runaways shares the continuity established other Marvel films and television shows. Official Synopsis Every teenager thinks their parents are evil. But what if they really were? When six L.A. teens stumble onto a terrible secret, they realize their parents have been lying to them all their lives. But what are their parents after? And why? While the kids investigate, the adults start to wonder if their kids are hiding secrets of their own. The parents close in on the truth just as the kids uncover a plan with devastating consequences. Now, this unlikely crew of teenagers must band together to stop their parents before it’s too late.Marvels' Runaways Hulu Press Release Cast Main Cast *Rhenzy Feliz as Alex Wilder (10/10) *Gregg Sulkin as Chase Stein (10/10) *Lyrica Okano as Nico Minoru (10/10) *Virginia Gardner as Karolina Dean (10/10) *Ariela Barer as Gert Yorkes (10/10) *Allegra Acosta as Molly Hernandez (10/10) *Angel Parker as Catherine Wilder (10/10) *Ryan Sands as Geoffrey Wilder (10/10) *Annie Wersching as Leslie Dean (10/10) *Kip Pardue as Frank Dean (10/10) *Ever Carradine as Janet Stein (10/10) *James Marsters as Victor Stein (10/10) (2 Credit Only) *Brigid Brannagh as Stacey Yorkes (10/10) *Kevin Weisman as Dale Yorkes (10/10) *Brittany Ishibashi as Tina Minoru (10/10) *James Yaegashi as Robert Minoru (10/10) Special Guest Starring *Julian McMahon as Jonah (6/10) *Stan Lee as Driver (1/10) Recurring Cast *Nicole Wolf as Destiny Gonzalez (3/10) *Ric Sarabia as Decrepit Figure/Mysterious Man/Calvin (6/10) *Pat Lentz as Aura (4/10) *Heather Olt as Frances (4/10) *Cody Mayo as Vaughn Kaye (4/10) *Danielle Campbell as Eiffel (4/10) *Devan Chandler Long as Kincaid (3/10) *DeVaughn Nixon as Darius Davis (4/10) *Zayne Emory as Brandon (3/10) Co-Starring *Mark Adair-Rios as Walter (1/10) *Timothy Granaderos as Lucas (2/10) *Dinora Walcott as Nurse (1/10) *Jose Joey Abril as Little Creeper (1/10) *Cesar A. Garcia as Big Creeper(1/10) *Soraya Kelley as Parishioner(1/10) *Archana Rajan as Megan (1/10) *Matthew Salisbury as Lyft Driver (1/10) *Evan Seiclitz as Furry Bear (1/10) *Robert van Guelpen as Customer (1/10) *Amy Waller as Lisbeth (1/10) *Larry Miller as Phil (1/10) *Nathan Davis Jr. as Andre (2/10) *Greg Collins as Howard (1/10) *Cris D'Annunzio as Priest (1/10) *Coleen Sullivan as News Reporter/Reporter (2/10) *Evelyn Angelos as Young Molly (2/10) *Rina Hoshino as Server (1/10) *Ashely Gibson as Patron (1/10) *Alex Fernandez as Detective Flores (1/10) *Ryan Doom as Coach Alphona (2/10) *Kimmy Shields as Gert #1 (2/10) *Anjelika Washington as Gert #2 (2/10) *Cooper Mothersbaugh as Gert #3 (2/10) *Amanda Suk as Amy Minoru (2/10) *Christian Calloway as Murray/Passenger watching TV (2/10) *Giovanni Francesco Ripa as Barista (1/10) *Michael C. Alexander as Desk Sergeant (1/10) *Cody Kennedy as Streetwalker (1/10) *Lazarus Guidry as Darius' Driver (1/10) *Vladimir Caamano as Gene Hernandez (2/10) *Carmen Serano as Alice Hernandez (2/10) *Jorge Diaz as Security Guard Earl (1/10) *Josh Pafchek as Brooks Watten Leslie Dean's Gibborim Files Reveals Brooks Surname. (1/10) *Sorel Carradine as Young Janet (1/10) *Tim Pocock as Young Victor (1/10) *Connor Faulk as Young Chase (1/10) *Diana Tanaka as Ms. Tezuka (2/10) *Roy Vongtana as Doctor (1/10) *Tina Martin as Calvin's Daughter (1/10) *Christopher Myers as Calvin's Son (1/10) *Marlene Forte as Graciela Aguirre (2/10) *Chandler Shen as Young Amy (1/10) *Jeff Witzke as Carl (1/10) *Ozioma Akagha as Tamar (1/10) *Robert Okumu as Eldridge (1/10) *Josh Plasse as Stu (1/10) Episodes Production Notes *Runaways has officially wrapped filming as of October 21st, 2017James Marsters Twitter Cast Interview Notes Trivia Runaways premiered on the Canadian TV Channel, Showcase, on November 22nd, 2017 and concluded its season run on January 9th, 2018.Marvel's Runaways: How to Watch In Canada Multimedia Images |-|Promotional= Runaways Logo.png Runaways-Poster.jpg Marvel Runaways A Hulu Original Series Premiere Poster.jpg Runaways Alex Wilder Power Poster.jpg Runaways Chase Stein Power Poster.jpg Runaways Nico Minoru Power Poster.jpg Runaways Karolina Dean Power Poster.jpg Runaways Gert Yorkes Power Poster.jpg Runaways Molly Hernandez Power Poster.jpg Runaways First Look Alex Wilder.jpg Runaways First Look Chase Stein.jpg Runaways First Look Nico Minoru.jpg Runaways First Look Karolina Dean.jpg Runaways First Look Gert Yorkes.jpg Runaways First Look Molly Hernandez.jpg Runaways First Look Karolina Dean, Nico Minoru, Alex Wilder, Chase Stein, Gert Yorkes, and Molly Hernandez.jpg Runaways First Look The Pride Stacey Yorkes, Dale Yorkes, Victor Stein, Geoffrey Wilder, Janet Stein, Catherine Wilder, Leslie Dean, Robert Minoru and Tina Minoru.jpg Marvel Runaways A Hulu Original Series Premiere 11-21-17 Poster.jpg Marvel Runaways A Hulu Original Series AskRunaways.jpg Runaways Streaming Catherine and Geoffrey Wilder.jpg Runaways Streaming Frank and Leslie Dean.jpg Runaways Streaming Stacey and Dale Yorkes.jpg Runaways Streaming Tina and Robert Minoru.jpg Runaways Streaming Victor and Janet Stein.jpg |-|Behind The Scenes= BTS Brittany Ishibashi IG Annie Wesching and Angel Parker.jpg BTS Brittany Ishibashi IG Annie Wesching, Ariela Barer, and Angel Parker.jpg |-|Conventions= 2017 NYCC Runaways Panel Josh Schwartz-Stephanie Savage-Rhenzy Feliz-Lyrica Okano-Gregg Sulkin-Virginia Gardner-Ariela Barer-Allegra Acosta.jpg 2017 NYCC Runaways Panel Gregg Sulkin.jpg 2017 NYCC Runaways Panel Lyrica Okano.jpg 2017 NYCC Runaways Panel Virginia Gardner.jpg 2017 NYCC Runaways Panel Rhenzy Feliz.jpg Runaways Cast Lyrica Okano, Allegra Acosta, Virginia Gardner, Ariela Barer, Gregg Sulkin, and Rhenzy Feliz at NYCC 10-7-17.jpg Videos |-|Promotional= Marvel's Runaways Trailer (Official) • A Hulu Original Marvel's Runaways Teaser (Official) • A Hulu Original |-|Conventions and Interviews= Marvel Runaways Cast Preview Season 1 New York Comic-Con 2017 SYFY WIRE Marvel's RUNAWAYS Cast Interviews at New York Comic Con NYCC 2017 The Cast of 'Marvel's Runaways' Discuss the Comic vs. the TV Series MTV News Cast of Marvel’s Runaways (Part 2) -- Marvel LIVE! NYCC 2017 Cast of Marvel’s Runaways (Part 1) -- Marvel LIVE! NYCC 2017 References Category:Runaways Television Series Category:Seasons Category:Season One